Crazier
by onefanable4ever
Summary: When Mira asked Juvia to become her substitute as an assistant waitress on Yajima-san's restaurant, she finds herself singing to her beloved Gray-sama.. Will her words reach Gray? (Oneshot)


** Crazier **

* * *

**"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." - William Shakespeare**

* * *

It's an unusual day in Fairy Tail. Why? because most of the guild members are on their mission. Including team Natsu. No brawls, no commotion and no damages done. This is a rare sight to those who are used on the noisy and loud uproar of the guild.

Only the white-haired beauty in the barcounter and few of the members remained.

It was already nine o'clock in the morning when Juvia entered the guild. She wears her usual attire and her usual smile. She then heads on the counter where Mirajane was working. Hoping to get some information if her Gray-sama arrives from his one week S-class mission together with the team.

"Good morning Mirajane-san" Juvia greeted before she takes a seat.

Mirajane also returned it with a friendly gesture. "I thought you were with Gajeel doing missions? I didn't expect that you would be here, Juvia"

Feeling uneasy she said. "W-well.. hmm.. Juvia wants to be the first one to welcome Gray-sama when he arrives on his mission. So she turned down Gajeel to go with him."

"I'm sure Gray would be happy to see you again Juvia, though he doesn't want to show it directly but deep inside he is." Mirajane gave Juvia a pleasant and a comforting smile.

"You t-think so?" Juvia could feel heat rushing through her face.

"Of course dear." Mirajane replied. "If only Gray would realize his own feelings."

"How Juvia wish that Gray-sama will loved her back. But I think that to him, she's just one of his nakama." Juvia sighed.

Mirajane could see the loneliness on Juvia's eyes. "Don't worry Juvia, one day he will." she said to lighten up the mood.

Juvia gave her a determined nod. "By the way Juvia, do you remember Yajima-san? the former Magic Council member and the owner of the 8-Island restaurant?"

"ahuh.. why?"

"You see.. He contact me early this morning saying that he need one mage to assists him on his restaurant tonight because one of his employee was sick.. The problem is, I can't go, I promise Elfman and Lisanna that we would have a family dinner tonight. So w-" before Mirajane could finish her sentence, Juvia interrupted.

"Sure no problem. Leave it to Juvia.. She has nothing to do anyway"

"Are you sure? What about your plan on welcoming Gray? Is it okay?"

"It's okay.. Juvia has plenty of times to see Gray-sama." Juvia assured the white-haired beauty. "So, what time would Juvia start tonight Mira-san?"

"Around 6 o'clock in the evening.. Don't worry I already told Yajima-san that I can't go, instead I'll just send another mage to help him.. Here's a map of his restaurant" Mira gave Juvia a piece of paper. "It's in Hargeon Town"

"Thank you Mira-san.. Well, Juvia has to go.. She must prepare her things for tonight." Juvia stands up and wave goodbye to Mirajane.

She hurriedly walks out the guild back to Fairy Hills. "This is gonna be a long day for Juvia." she thought.

* * *

Standing in the front door of the restaurant, Juvia immediately goes inside. She was ten minutes early than the appointed time. She approach one of the waitress that was cleaning the table near the door where she came.

"A-ano... excuse me?" Juvia started. "Is Yajima-san here?"

"You must be the one that will replace Mira tonight." the waitress stated. "Come, I'll bring you to him." Juvia just nod and followed the waitress.

The former council member was filing and signing up some papers when he was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in" he said.

The waitress opened the door to Yajima's office so that she and Juvia could enter. The room was simple, it is neither small nor big. The walls were coated with white and there are barely no decorations on the room aside from the table, a set of sofa and some ornamental plants which is located at the center of the room.

"Oh, so, are you the one who shall replace Mira tonight?" the old man look at Juvia with a soft smile plastered on his face. "I supposed you are Juvia Lockser, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Juvia's immediate reply.

"Well we should not waste our time. The costumers are starting to arrive soon." Yajima said. He then looked at the woman who is beside Juvia and motion a small nod indicating that she will be the one whose incharge in teaching and assisting the water mage. "I'll leave Ms. Juvia to you.." The waitress bow her head to Yajima's command.

"Please don't hesitate to ask help if you are in trouble Juvia." Yajima assured the blue haired girl. "Bring her to the staffs room so that she can change."

"Of course Yajima-san." Juvia made a one last bow and thank Yajima-san as the waitress guides her out leading her to the employees locker room.

* * *

"Finally we're here.. Ughh.. I feel dizzy" Natsu said sickly while getting out of the train together with his team.

The team arrived rather late. They are supposed to be home early this morning but due to some circumstances they have no other choice but to board the train that has an evening schedule.

"It can't be help.. with the sudden problem at the train station plus your motion sickness, no wonder we're delayed on our schedules." Gray sighed wearily.

"Why don't we just eat? I'm hungry now." the blonde haired woman said.

"Aye! me too" Happy agreed with Lucy.

"Speaking of hungry, before we go back to Magnolia, I think we should eat on Yajima-san's restaurant since we are already here in Hargeon Town." Erza suggested. Everyone on the team agreed on the suggestion of Erza and decides to leave immediately.

* * *

Yajima was getting impatient every second for there is only fifteen minutes left before the clock strikes eight and the musician that he's been requesting was not yet around. Its been a month since he came up with an idea of entertaining his customers with musical performances from one of Fiore's musicians every night and it was a big hit because since then his customers multiplied. Usually the musician would arrived thirty minutes before the performance given that he/she was a regular here.

"Sir? should we tell the customers that we will have to postpone our performances tonight?" a waiter approach Yajima near the stage.

The old man let out a big sighed. " I think we should. We also have to apologize for making them wait and disappointing them." he gave the waiter a small reassuring smile.

Juvia accidentally heard the conversation between Yajima-san and one of his employee. She couldn't help to feel sad because she knew that many people came here to eat and listen to some good music. Though she may have some hesitation still she came up with a strong resolve to volunteered as a performer just for tonight. _"Juvia guess it wouldn't hurt if she just try for once. She mean, Gajeel thought her how to play a guitar and he said that her voice is also good so maybe she should go for it. For now Juvia should think about the happiness of the customers."_ Juvia thought. She touched her cheeks and close her eyes and with enough confidence she approach Yajima-san.

"E-excuse me Yajima-san." Juvia said shyly. "Ano... she can volunteer as a performer tonight. y-you know, hmm, she knows how to play a guitar and she can also sing but it's not that good though.. b-but that's only if you wouldn't mind"

"Great! of course I wouldn't mind, if it's for the sake of our beloved customers." beaming with hope to Juvia's proposal. "But before that, I think you should make yourself presentable.. I know! there are some clothes and dresses behind the stage, you are free to use it dear."

"Thank you Yajima-san" She thank the old man before going to the dressing room.

Meanwhile the Team Natsu entered the restaurant and choose to sit on the table at the back area seeing as most of the table are occupied. The team begun to order some foods. While they were talking and laughing about their mission, the owner of the restaurant which is Yajima-san, announced on top of the stage that the performance will start in a minute.

"I didn't know that there will be a show tonight." Lucy said

"Either do I.. I think its cool, at least we can enjoy listening and watching the performance while we eat." Erza response and the rest of the group nod.

After a minute Yajima start the show and begin to introduced the performer for the night. "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yajima started. "tonight's performer is special, wanna know why? It's because she's not really a musician but a mage from Fairy Tail. That's right you heard me right."

"Fairy Tail? I bet its Mira!." Natsu said excitedly.

"You see my dear costumers the musician that we requested never came so she, despite not her field of expertise still volunteered for us.. Please welcome Ms. Juvia Lockser!." Yajima said proudly.

"J-juvia?!" Natsu, Happy and Lucy screamed in unison and Gray froze on his seat dumbfounded while Erza wears a smirk on her face though she still looked surprised.

Juvia walk nervously towards the center of the stage. She begins to regret all the things that she have done just a moment ago but it's too late to back off now, she need to pull it through.. Juvia is wearing a white tube top with matching crochet vest and a khaki layered bubble skirt which shows off her voluptuous body and her cleavage. Paired also with a classic white pump and a wraparound beaded bracelet.

She takes a sit on the center and positioned herself with the guitar. Then she adjust the microphone that's in front of her so that it can be easier for her to sing. When everything is clear and on place, Juvia take a one deep breath and starts strumming the guitar.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

As the song progresses, Juvia feels that she's drawn into it. She closed her eyes and feel all the emotions that's been building up inside her. The song was perfect and it reminded her of her beloved Gray-sama and how her life changes when she met him.

_'Til you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Slowly she opens her eyes and the first person that she sees when she opened it, was Gray, her Gray-sama. He was right there, sitting together with Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy at the back more than ten meters from her. Listening and watching her, only her. This time, she will give all to convey her love, doubt and feelings for him in this song. All of it, even if someday she will regret it, even if there's a price to pay, even if she will forever watch him from afar. But she don't care as long as her intention is pure and he was happy, she was happy.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Gray can't take his eyes off her. It was like he saw Juvia as a whole new person. She wasn't the stalker and obsessive girl that he have known. This time her eyes are full of seriousness. He didn't know why but he's mesmerized by her looks, the way she strum that guitar and the way she sing. Heck, he didn't even know she can sing and what's more she's also talented on playing a guitar. There's so many things that he still didn't know about her, however, Juvia knew almost everything about him. When she opened her eyes and their eyes met, his heart skipped a beat. It was beating faster than before. The intensity of her gaze was starting to melt him. What was happening to him? Is he falling for Juvia? the answer is, yes. He's falling for her, he just don't want to accept and show it but deep inside he knows what that feeling is. It's not yet strong just like the love Juvia felt for him but Gray is sure that it is slowly getting stronger.. He doesn't know where, how or when but one thing is for sure, at this moment he already loved her..

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier._

The song ended beautifully. Many of the customers are moved with her song, it was like she was telling them her story. They gave her a round of applause and compliments.

Standing from her seat, Juvia bows and thank the people. She was smiling widely and happily to all the customers. Never did she thought that they will like it and she's thankful for it.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy was cheering and praising Juvia for her beautiful performance. Erza on the other hand glance at Gray and notice that he hasn't move from his seat yet and that he was still looking at Juvia with a small tint of pink on his face that is almost invisible.

"I think you should tell her already what you feel about her Gray. It's now or never." Erza smirk while turning her gaze to Juvia which is smiling and bowing to the customers.

"Yeah, I will." Gray look at Erza for a minute with a smile plastered on his face. "Thank you." Then he excused himself. With a strong resolve he goes to where Juvia is and confessed all the things that she needed to know about his own feelings.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go guys! my first oneshot.. I hope I did well.. I'm not really good at explaining and expressing the different emotions of the characters :( sorry guys.. I apologize for my grammatical errors, after all English is not my first language..**

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail**


End file.
